


The Adventures of Twilight Holmes and Pinkie Watson

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is Sherlock Holmes and Pinkie Pie is John Watson





	1. After the Case

“I’m surprised that you were able to piece it all together so quickly,” Pinkie Watson said as she and Twilight Holmes clopped up the stairs of 221B Baker Street.

“It was elementary,” Holmes said as she flopped into her chair. “Once all of it was gathered...CORRECTLY...it was obvious. Greg was too stupid to realize everything he had.”

Watson sat on the sofa underneath the giant smiley face. “Well, it was still very well done. I’m not sure I would have recognized that the almonds would have caused such a horrific death.”

Holmes looked over at her and stared. “You would think that as a doctor you would have recognized the symptoms of cyanide poising and naturally almonds would have hidden the evidence.”

Watson looked down, chastised for a moment.. “I’m glad that I could assist in helping you work it out.”

“Yes,” Holmes said, drawing out the word. “Do you want a cuppa?” she asked brightly.

“Ta. I haven’t had any since breakfast this morning.” Watson stretched out on the couch as Holmes got up and went into the kitchen, her horn glowing as she flaoted the kettle to the sink and set it on the stove before getting two cups and tea bags.

“I suppose this will appear in your blog.” Holmes said as the kettle whistled. Her horn glowed again as she magically made the tea.

“Well, yeah.” Holmes sat up slightly as her cup floated in and she plucked it out of the air. “I think everybody should know how brilliant you are.”

Holmes came in with her cup, sipping at it. “I’m brilliant?”

“Oh, of course. Very.”

Holmes set her cup down on the end table and leaned in and kissed Watson on the lips. “Mmm. You think so, don’t you.”

Watson returned the kiss and smiled. “Of course.” She put her cup down, having an idea where they would end up, where they always ended up.

Holmes kissed and nipped at her neck before going lower until she arrived between her legs and started licking at her sex. Watson sighed, spreading her legs more. “It’s nice to have you with me on these cases.”

Watson could only moan as her tongue teased her clit. She pushed Holmes head in further, enjoying how good she was at licking her.

Holmes sat back and commanded, “Get up.”

Watson stood up and slowly turned, showing off her hindquarters before sensuously lifting her tail. As soon as Holmes could, she pushed her horn into Watson. Watson gasped as the spiral horn delved deep into her pussy, and then started moaning as Holmes slid it in and out. She tried to push back onto it, enjoying it in her. Holmes slid it in and out slowly at first, before picking up the tempo. She reached up with her hoof to rub Watson’s clit, causing her to shudder and cum. 

Watson slumped to the floor, a happy grin on her face. When she could she got back up on her hooves and kissed Holmes before licking her horn. “I guess I should do something for you.”

“You have one minute to get into the bedroom,” Holmes said, looking over at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace. “Or else.”

Watson galloped off to the bedroom, giggling, with Holmes close behind her.


	2. After After the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Twilight Holmes and Pinkie Watson have an adventure...in the bedroom  
> (And several bad puns are used)

Pinkie Watson was in a particular situation. In fact, she thought, I’m in a bit of a bind. She giggled, trying to keep it to herself, but unfortunately it was out loud.

“I’m not sure what you think is so funny,” Twilight Holmes said as she deliberately moved about the room, taking her time to pick out what she wanted.

“This!” Watson giggled again, and lifted her left hoof, or at least tried to. The rope held it securely. All of her hooves were held securely by the cords tied to the bed posts. She giggled and started, “I’m in...”

“A bit of a bind,” Holmes finished. “Well, it’s a good thing somebody isn’t calling right now because you’re all tied up.”

This elicited guffaws from Watson which were soon silenced as Holmes settled on her face. The silent laughing provided a different sort of pleasure but soon Watson started to lick her wet pussy and clit. “Mmmmm, Pinkie...” Holmes moaned, gently riding her face.

Watson’s broad tongue licked and teased at Holmes, running the length of her, from her clit all the way back to the base of her tail. It gently probed at her holes, and pushed hard at her clit. She even nipped a little causing Holmes to gasp and grind down slightly. As she squatted over Watson she reached down and pinched and rubbed her nipples, causing Watson to squirm, which made it even better for Holmes.

“That’s enough of that,” Holmes announced as she climbed off of Watson. Watson drew deep breaths, recovering from being half-suffocated, and licked her lips, still tasting Holmes. “Are you ready for the next part?” Holmes’ horn glowed as a double ended strap-on floated up off the table.

“Are you going to fuck me with that?” Watson asked excitedly.

“No.” It floated and turned so that the shorter curved part slid into Watson’s wet pussy. “You’re going to fuck me.” Holmes climbed back on top of Watson, but this time positioned herself over the purple dildo. She rubbed her self against it before sliding onto it. Watson moaned as the curved part pressed up into her and against her clit at the same time.

“Mmmm,” Holmes moaned as she slowly slid up down, reaching between her own legs to rub her clit. She quickly increased the tempo, before leaning down to kiss Watson as she rode back and forth on the toy.

They kissed passionately, their tongues taking turns sliding into each other’s mouths. Holmes licked lower and found Watson’s nipples and started licking one and then the other, back and forth. The stimulation of her nipples, combined with the dildo filling her and rubbing against her clit, was too much for Watson and she started to cum. Holmes sat up and started riding her hard up and down, her hoof rubbing her clit until she too started to cum.

She collapsed onto Watson and lay there for a minute. “Umm, Twilight? Are you ok?” Watson asked.

Holmes pushed up off the bed a little, sighed and kissed Watson. “Of course.” She kissed her again and then slowly got up, her legs a little wobbly. “Now, I may the world’s only consulting detective, but I think I’ll leave it up to you to figure out how to get out of this, umm, er...bind, was it?”

Watson giggled again and watched Holmes’s hind quarters as she walked out of the bedroom. She gently tugged each hoof at the ropes, but there was very little give, and the knots were holding tight. “Holmes?” she called. “I don’t think I can.” All of a sudden she heard the violin. “Twilight Holmes! Get back in here!” The violin played louder. “It could be worse,” she said to herself. “I could really be in a jam.” She started laughing again.


	3. The Passable Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkie Watson has a vest of explosives strapped to her. This seems familiar.

“I-I-I-I’m sorry, Holmes,” Pinkie Watson said, crying slightly. “I-I-I-I was only t-t-t-trying to solve the case.” Watson stood inside of a gymnasium, next to a pool. Strapped to her flanks was a vest packed with sticks of PE-4.

“It’s ok,” Twilight Holmes reassured her. She had just slowly pushed through the door and into the pool area. “Everything is going to be ok.”

“N-n-n-no it isn’t,” Watson protested. “He said, if I moved, he would know, and he would detonate the v-v-v-vest.” Sherlock started walking closer, slowly. “Stay away!” Watson shouted, trying to stand very still. “Get out of here! Save yourself.”

“I can’t,” Sherlock calmly explained as she drew ever closer. “I have my own instructions.”

Watson stared at her. “You do? Did they capture you too?”

“No.” An envelope floated out of her bag. “This was dropped off at 221B a half hour ago.”

“What do you have to do? Is he going to show up here?” Watson glanced around, straining her eyes to look every where in the cavernous room.

“Just...stay...still. Like the instructions you were given.” Sherlock moved behind the flanks of Watson.

“Twilight? Twilight? At least tell me what you’re doing? Are you going to try and take this vest off of me?” Watson’s voice had a hint of panic in it.

“No, just stay still. Ok?” Sherlock’s voice was very calm.

“O-o-o-ok.” Watson bit her lip, trying to be very still. She stood there for a minute. “Sherlock, what are you ohhhhhh...” Her legs wobbled slightly as she felt Sherlock breath and then her tongue against her pussy.

“You need to keep still,” Sherlock hissed at her, and then went back to licking her roughly.

“Ooo, Sherlock,” Watson said a little louder. “I don’t think I can stay still like this.” She gasped loudly, shaking.

“You need to,” Holmes commanded between licks. “We both had our instructions, and I care too much about you to let anything happen to you.”

“Oooooo,” Watson shuddered. “What kind of sicko would do this?”

“I have my instructions. You’ve got to stay still. Just let me...” She started to roughly lash her tongue against Watson’s clit.

“I can’t!” Watson cried and shook hard with an orgasm and fell onto her knees. As the wave of pleasure slowly ebbed from her, she looked up to see Holmes standing over her, looking down at her. “Wait. What is going on?”

“Lastrade has Moriarty in custody and the remote was disabled,” Holmes explained. “And no, I didn’t have any sort of instructions. I just couldn’t resist doing that to you.”

Watson got back up on her hooves, her legs still shaking a little. “You ass.” She gave her a quick kiss. “I love you anyways.” She started to undo the vest. “So this is harmless?”

“No,” Holmes sighed. “It’s not harmless. The remote was disabled, but it is filled with PE-4, and there is a detonator in it. So, no, I wouldn’t say it was harmless. It could still go...” She made the sound of an explosion.

“Ah! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!” Watson danced around, frantically trying to get it undone. Sherlock laughed. Sherlock’s horn glowed and the vest floated off of Watson and was placed gently on the floor. Watson nuzzled up to Sherlock. “One of these days," she murmured, "you’re going to be the one who can’t move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Sherlock S01E03 episode, "The Great Game"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" episode "MMMystery on the Friendship Express"


End file.
